


Today is Not That Day

by captainamergirl



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: Brenda's POV, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: One day she will learn to accept Dylan is not a part of her life anymore...





	Today is Not That Day

It used to be just them. Brenda and Dylan. _BrendaAndDylan._ They were one. They were mighty. They were fighting against the world, true, but they fought the elements back together. They were supposed to be together always. At least, she hoped they would be. But that was before the lies, the cheating, and the betrayals to each other on a million different levels. That was before Kelly, and Paris, and Stuart and the many other things that kept them apart. She idealizes things now though. Forgets many of the tears she cried over him, the many days she spent filled with indecision and sadness, forgets so much of what broke them apart in the first place. She reasons that they were never perfect but she has a right to miss him anyway.   
  
She has moved on, of course she has, or so she says. But she's back in Beverly Hills now, and she keeps wondering if she will ever run into him. If she will ever walk into the old Peach Pit one day and he'll be sitting there at the counter eating a burger, medium rare, the way he always liked it, and chatting with Nat and he'll look up at her with those devastatingly perfect brown eyes and smile at her with those equally perfect, dentist-approved white teeth. With the smile that was only ever meant for her.   
  
But she knows better. He's gone and he's not coming back. At least not for her. He would come back for Kelly and for Sammy if anything and she wonders, did she fight hard enough, did she let go too easy, did she walk away so full of pride that she ended up giving up the best thing that ever happened to her?  
  
Then one afternoon, she finds herself walking inside the old Peach Pit. She sidles up to the counter, waving to Nat. He chatters at her amiably and she smiles as best as she can through it all. "Hey, look who's here," Nat says then and her heart surges with that hope and passion and bear want that only Dylan's presence and memory can bring.  
  
She cautiously turns around and her smile falters. It's Steve Sanders. He hurries over to her and hugs her and she says all the right things but inside, she is wishing things were different and that the arms around her were Dylan's strong bronzed ones and the eyes looking down at her were brown ones, not blue. One day she will learn to accept that Dylan is not going to be a part of her life ever again, but today is not that day...


End file.
